Broadband antennas, in general, are known. To a lesser extent, multiband antennas are known, in general. Typically, an array formed of broad band or multiband antennas cannot provide high gain efficiently, i.e., in terms of the volume consumed by the array itself.
The need for increased wireless communication system capacity continues to grow at a significant rate. To satisfy this need, some wireless service providers hope to use the higher frequency PCS band to provide the additional capacity. Hence, new antennas must be added to existing antenna towers or new antenna towers erected.
Unfortunately, most communities resist placing additional antennas on existing towers and/or erecting new antenna towers.